The Temp
by Blaze Alchemist
Summary: What happens when Roy gets the job he always wanted, but Riza is unable to be his bodyguard? You call in a temp. Along the way the new guy and the rest of the gang learn some lessons about life, love, family, and friendship.
1. Reassignment

The Temp.

Chapter 1: Reassignment

"The Fuhrer's security detail?" 1st Lieutenant Jason Wayne questioned in suprise, looking from the letter in his hands to his commanding officer.

"That's what the letter says." replied Major Marshall. "But you might want to remember that the new guy dropped the title Fuhrer, he's just the President."

"Gottcha." he answered as he scanned the letter. "It says I should expect to be reassigned for up to a year."

"Don't worry too much, by what I've heard Mustang treats his people pretty good."

Jason simply nodded, becoming lost in his own thoughts.

It had been about eight months since the parliament had chosen Roy Mustang as their new official head of state. The parliament ran the country for a year before they decided it was safe for them to elect a single leader, and it didn't take them long to pick Mustang. Of course any law he wants to pass has to be checked out by the parliament, but for the most part he was fully in control of the country. The citizens had been hesitant to accept a new leader after Bradley, but through both his actions and his words Roy Mustang had gained their trust.

He could here his mother's voice in his head taunting him as he packed up a few things from his desk.

"I told you he'd save this country." she had said after he was elected.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this one.." he grumbled as he proped the door open with his foot and left his usual office for the last time before reporting to his new station bright and early the next morning.

Thanks for reading my newest project! No, I haven't totally given up on the others yet, I've just hit a bit of a roadblock...

Please let me know what you think, and I promise to have a new chapter up as quick as I can!

~Blaze


	2. Meet The Team

Chapter 2: Meet The Team

Jason arrived at building 1513 at 07:45. The letter had said he was to report in at 08:00, but as his instructors at the academy had always said early is on time, on time is late. Plus he defiantly didn't want to make a bad impression on his first day working with the President.

When he arrived at the correct building his was informed by the receptionist on the ground floor that the President's offices were on the third floor, but he had not arrived yet. She was then kind enough to call up a young sergeant to lead the officer up a waiting area outside the President's main office.

And that was where the Lieutenant waited restlessly for the next fifteen minutes.

He was about to go find someone to ask what the hell was going on, but just as he stood up he heard voices on the other side of the door.

"You know Chief that's getting kinda creepy." Said a male voice as the speaker opened the door.

A blond man with an unlit cigarette dangling from the side of his mouth and Captain insignia on his shoulders was the first to notice Lieutenant Wayne.

"Hey the other new guy is here." he said with a slight smirk.

Behind the Captain filed in a thick man with red hair who also wore the rank of Captain, a tall gray haired 1st Lieutenant, a blond woman who's stars indicated that she was a Colonel, and close behind her followed a man that he quickly recognize.

"Sir Lieutenant Wayne reporting as ordered sir!" he said quickly snapping into a crisp salute.

"At ease Lieutenant." Roy said with a chuckle.

Jason dropped the salute and eased into parade rest, still keeping his upper body at the position of attention.

"It's Jason right?" Roy asked, offering his hand.

"Yes sir." Jason answered as he shook the President's hand.

If only his mother could see this.

"Well it's pleasure to have you on our little team Jason." he said, still smiling. "I have some work I need to take care of, but Capt. Havoc here will breif you on your job here."

"His he always that happy?" Jason asked the man with the cigarette that Mustang had called Havoc.

"No, just for the past couple days." Havoc answered. "Since he found out he was going to be a daddy, but give him about half an hour of paperwork and he won't be smiling that bright."

Jason nodded.

"Anyway I'm Havoc, the guy over there is Breda, the guy to the left is Falman." he explained pointing each person out. "There's also -" he started but paused as the blonde woman came out of the President's office and walked briskly out the door looking slightly green.

"Is she ok?" Jason asked.

"Yeah she'll be alright." Havoc said with a small smile. "That's Colonel Hawkeye, and she's about six months away from being a mommy."

"Wow, they're both expecting children at the same time?"

"I would hope so." Breda laughed.

Havoc laughed too as Jason stood there looking confused.

"Sorry kid, we're just so used to it we think it's common knowledge." Havoc explained. "The President and the Colonel are married, and since we're used to it and it would be a bit confusing to have two Mustangs in the office we just call her by her maiden name."

"You guys just like to confuse outsiders don't you?" Jason questioned.

The other three men chuckled.

"Don't worry kid you'll fit in just fine." Havoc said, giving him a friendly clap on the back. "Now enough about us, let's get you up to speed on your new job."

~So there is the second chapter. If you read please, please, please let me know what you think! There is nothing more rewarding than getting feedback on something you worked so hard on. Thanks for reading. ~ Blaze


	3. Integrity First

Chapter 3: Integrity First

"Normally, they don't call in a replacement right away when an officer is expecting." explained Capt. Havoc "But as you will see the Chief can jump the gun a bit when it comes to his wife, especially since she waited a good two and a half months before telling him that she was pregnant. Which is why you're here."

Jason sat behind the empty desk the men had said would be his for the duration of his stay and listened intently to what the superior had to say. Although the unlit cigarette that hung at the corner of his mouth was rather distracting; how did it stay in place while he talked? Was there some kind of magic that was allowing it to defy gravity like that or what?

"The Colonel is the head of Presidential security, and very good at her job. I don't think twenty armed assassins would stand a chance as long as she's on the job. The boys in your unit tell us you're pretty good yourself."

Jason gulped. Sure he was known as the best shooter and bodyguard in his unit, but he was nothing compared to Col. Hawkeye; she was the stuff of legends.

Havoc and Breda were having a hard time containing their grins. They weren't really expecting this fresh Lieutenant to take over Riza's job all by himself, this was a test of the kid's integrity. They wanted to see if he would admit that he couldn't handle it by himself.

"I may be good sir, but I never work alone." the Lt. Answered honestly.

Havoc broke his bearing and cracked a small smile. "Neither do we. Everybody on our little team has a bit of a speciallty, Breda is our stratigest, Falman is the human encyclopedia, Colonel Hawkeye goes without explanation, and our newly commissioned 2nd Lt. Fuery, who has the day off, knows everything there is to know about anything technical."

"And Havoc is just our comic relief." Breda added. "Find your nitch in this mess and you'll be just fine."

Jason just nodded as he tried to mentally straighten out all of this new information.

"You aren't trying to scare him are you?" asked the Colonel, who had silently slipped back into the office, looking much better than before.

"Now Hawkeye you hurt me!" Havoc exclaimed feining insult. "We were just giving him the overview of his temporary duties."

"Uh-huh ok." she replied with a roll of her eyes before turning to the Lieutenant. "If you have an questions or problems don't hesitate to come talk to me."

"Yes Ma'am" he responded seriously.

She just turned and strode towards her desk with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

Sorry its been such a long time since I updated, lifes been a bit crazy. I really hope to make these more frequent.

Please let me know what you think!!

~Blaze


End file.
